good morning, fairy tail!
by chiyosakura
Summary: the various and often unfortunate ways fairy tail members and friends wake up in the mornings. yes, really!
1. good morning, jellal!

**good morning, _jellal_!**

jellal's pretty bitter when he wakes up... i wonder why?

* * *

><p>I can't win.<p>

Why on earth did I give them the key. I'm such an idiot.

You know, normally, I suppose, at this age, you'd be smarter than to give guildmates the key to your house. Really, it was because I was nervous and in case anything happened to the two of them, they could come find me and didn't have to worry about fiddling with a locked door.

Well, that definitely backfired this morning.

I woke up this morning and, well, it was basically like every morning. Being part of an independent guild has its perks, of course, where we basically get to do whatever we want and have our own rules. But, we've only got three members. So our "guild" is my house. It's not like I had anywhere to go, or anything like that. Ultear, Meredy, and I were probably just going to investigate some hints of Zeref somewhere that were reported or go for a walk. They weren't supposed to come for quite a while, and I woke up pretty early. And because of that, I thought a little, uh… "Jellal Time" would be sufficient. Hey, why not? It's not like I had anything better to do!

Anyway, I was doing the do and I thought that I heard something outside my bedroom. _What the hell? _I did stop for a second, but I assumed no one was coming, so why should I be worried? I even looked at the clock. It was something like… oh, I don't know, _four hours _before Ultear and Meredy were supposed to come over. So there was _no _reason why I should stop, huh?

Yeah. Did I drink too much last night?

You know, the least they could've done was knock! If they had knocked, I would've had time to prepare! But God, they just… they just _waltzed _right on in!

The door practically flew open and there she was. "Jellal, we're here - OH MY GOD!" I saw long, black hair and bright pink hair and my face probably turned as pink as Meredy's hair. Holy shit. _Holy SHIT!_

I tried to dive under the covers, but it was too late. "Jellal, what are you doing?" Meredy asked me. She pulled at Ultear's arm. "What is he holding in his hand?"

Ultear was freakin' beet red. And she looked like she might keel over from suppressing her laughter. _Oh, this is just fucking great. Great. Excellent. I love mornings._ She patted Meredy's head. "Ha… ha, nothing Meredy, nothing! He's, uh…" Oh, so Ultear is trying to help my case? Shit, I don't have anything planned… "He's practicing magic, Meredy!"

Meredy looked at Ultear as if she had five heads. "Are you kidding me, Ul? Who practices magic underneath their covers?" Then she turned to me. "Man, Jellal, I knew you were weird, but _come on_." Ultear moved back a bit as Meredy inched towards me and she started chuckling as silent as she could. Then it hit me. _Meredy, get the hell back!_

I looked at Ultear, who was pleading with me to not drop the hint of what I was doing. So, out of options, I just followed her lead. "No, no she's right! I'm practicing magic!"

Meredy lifted an eyebrow and I sighed deeply, looking off to the side. "I call it, "The Rise of the Morning Star." _Fuck? What the hell? _Eh, at least I can make a joke of it.

And at that, Ultear broke down laughing, grabbed Meredy, and shut the door. Meredy still didn't understand. Good. Let her be pure as long as she can. Or at least not make mistakes like I do. Still, what the hell are they doing here? Ugh, I can't even consider that, because right now, I have bigger issues at hand.

I decided to just lie back on pillow and consider what I was going to do next. And then, it hit me, that I probably wouldn't be so alone if I didn't screw things up with Erza. And they'd probably give me more space, instead of suffocating me like they usually. God dammit. I can't do anything right.

Well, I'd say that hands down this was the worst. Fucking. Morning. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>notes; <strong>hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. good morning, juvia!

**good morning, _juvia!_**

another day, another morning for juvia... kind of...

* * *

><p>It's morning already? Ah man, I didn't sleep too well last night, for some reason. I wonder if I was nervous about something? I mean… I'm nervous every day when I'm around him anyways. Ah, no Juvia, no! I shake my head and close my eyes, pushing away all the negative thoughts. I have to stay positive! For the sake of the guild!<p>

This week has been really rough. Not many jobs have been posted, so everyone's trying to keep the guild as lively as possible by holding lots of parties and things like that. And that's my favorite part of being in the guild! It definitely wasn't like Phantom Lord… but of course, back then, I didn't really know anything but that guild. I had nothing to compare it to. So, I wake up every morning, no matter what, grateful of how far I've come. I'm so glad I've met everyone that I have!

Whenever I leave my room happy, or come to the guild excited, people always ask me why. Usually, I really am happy! But, I always want to put my best face forward, especially for Gray-sama! If I am not happy, then I must have a pep talk with myself. _What is troubling you, Juvia? You are having a rough week, hm? Don't worry, though! Gajeel told you to be tough during Phantom Lord, and you can do anything, because you're in Fairy Tail! Make Gajeel and Gray-sama proud, Juvia! You can make progress with Gray if you stay positive!_

I always must tell myself these things. Oh, why is this important? Well, before, of course, I wasn't ever very happy. Often times, I would be alone and watching the skies fill with rain again. I would walk outside and hear people say things about me, like, "Why is it so gloomy? Why can't the rain stop?" Look, I am trying my hardest to make the rain go away! But, it just won't go! Gajeel helped it lessen a while back… but it wasn't until Gray-sama came along where I can be with everyone in the guild and have clear skies all the time! So being happy is the most important thing to me. You can't go to Fairy Tail sad, anyway! Everyone is so caring, I don't think I could leave my dorm without one of my friends asking what's wrong. I guess that's why this morning is a bit of a drag… I hate feeling like my old self, you know?

Carefully, I rise from my bed, and I decide taking a shower would be best to liven myself up a bit. Warm showers always feel so nice, and whenever I am feeling those gray skies returning, the showers put me back in motion. I feel… excited! Ready! I'm gonna tackle the day!

_Oof! _Ouch… Next second I find myself on the floor of the shower. Guess I got a little to excited, huh… _Oh! At least Gray-sama didn't see me make such a fool of myself!_ I breathed a sigh of relief at this notion. _Thank god! Juvia tries her hardest all the time to be as perfect as she can!_

Even after my shower, I can't seem to shake the nerves. But, I must be positive! So, even though I am nervous today, and I couldn't sleep, it's okay! It won't be for long. Once I reach Fairy Tail, once I see Gray-sama again, I'll know I still belong in Fairy Tail! "Yes, Gray-sama!" I say, as I reach to hug my Gray plushie. "Today, I just know, will be such a good day for Juvia and you! Are you ready?" I let it go, placing it back on the shelf, and think how nice it would be to hug the real thing. "Ah, Juvia, don't get your hopes up." My voice sounded quite muffled and small. I look at the Gray plushie again, and my heart starts to ache. "But maybe someday," I finally breathe out. Just as sudden, a smile crosses my face and my eyes soften. "Be strong, Juvia, be strong." Hey, it could be today of all days that Gray-sama realizes what he's done for me. But who knows? I guess there's always tomorrow, right?

* * *

><p><strong>notes; <strong>thanks for reading! stay positive like juvs!


	3. good morning, erza!

**good morning, _erza_!**

how is titania in the mornings?

* * *

><p><em>BZZ! BZZ! <em>Heavily sighing, I rub my tired eyes and slam my hand down on the buzzing alarm clock on my bedstand. A hooded lid opens and I look at the time. _Bleh_… I stare it down and then put it on snooze. _Ten more minutes…_

Ten minutes later, I hear the buzzing again. This screaming reminds me of Natsu, so I hit it to make it shut up. I slowly breathe and sit up in my bed. I can totally tell my hair is all over the place, and I probably have bags under my eyes. Well, a bit of magic will fix that!

See, one perk to my magic being Requip is I can basically sleep as late as I want. It doesn't take me that long to get ready since I just put my clothes for the next day in the space that I hold all my magic items. With the flick on my hand, _boom!_ Totally ready for the day. Plus, my hair is fixed too. But not the bags. _Why _not the bags? That's the the one thing I _can't _deal with! Even with this power, I still don't get a lot of sleep. I'm constantly thinking of so many other things, I just don't have time to always think about myself, you know? I'm always worried about everyone else and things like that. I suppose it's just this sort of… protective instinct I have. Which results in me having less time for myself, but, I truly don't mind.

Grabbing my hair and pulling it behind my head, I dash to the door to see if anyone else is in the dormitory hallway. _Nah, looks pretty empty. I guess everyone left. _Figures, seeming as most of the girls here get to the guild relatively early. I don't usually _intend _to walk in late, I just do… and everyone thinks it's for show or something and they get scared of me. Turns out better than I intended to, huh?

I quickly Requip into my outfit for the day, just picking something casual since the team and I are going on a new job today. When I look in the mirror, I notice my hair is clean and perfected, and it seems like my bags are lessened. My eye seems normal, as well. It's weird. To stand in a dormitory with other girls and live like this, when I used to be in such a different situation. I'm surprised I was able to get to where I am today. Mornings like these, it's weird that I have to motivate myself to get out of bed. I switch back and forth between these emotions, but I remember how glad I am to be a part of Fairy Tail and to go on jobs with all of my friends… it's really all the motivation I need. I don't need to mope around and dwell in the past. I can only move towards the future!

I probably should clean up room a bit, though…

* * *

><p><strong>after notes; <strong>thank you for reading! more coming soon :)


	4. good morning, lucy!

**good morning, _lucy!_**

lucy's mornings are much livelier...

* * *

><p>Mornings. I appreciate my mornings now, even. They're much more lively ever since I left my estate, I'll tell you that. Though sometimes, and I'm being honest here, they can get a little too out of hand.<p>

Whenever I go to sleep, I always lock my doors and windows and make sure there's no way anyone can get in. Because usually, there's a specific _someone _who will always find his way into my room, invading _my _personal space. Making mornings and nights a quite arduous task for me, you know? It's really not easy to be on guard 24/7, and it's _super _taxing on my body. The solution? Warm bath or shower. But even _then, _I have to constantly check to make sure no one's around! Sometimes, if I get really paranoid, I'll summon Plue and have him check if he's around. That way, I'll know how to prepare how I leave the room: with a roundhouse kick to his smug face.

Man, do I ever get a _break_ around here?

Well, last night, I did my normal routine. Luckily, after I took my nightly bath, he was nowhere to be seen. _Thank god. _The other day, I bought new lavender-scented bath soaps and I was so excited to try them out uninterrupted. After a long day at the guild, it's really nice to unwind and have some time to myself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I had a pretty decent night sleep, except for… _something_, which I wasn't really sure what.

Plue is my alarm clock on the days that I can summon him, so I'll wake up to the familiar sound of "Pun pun!" and his nose poking and my arms, slowly increasing the depth it sinks into my skin until I bolt out of my bed in sheer shock, realizing how much I overslept, and almost tripping over Plue to try and get my butt to the guild as fast as I can. This morning though, was a bit different.

Rolled over to my side, I could feel the sun's rays peeking through my windows and hitting my eyelids a bit. That seemed normal, but, something was kind of off. Actually, it was off the whole night… _wait - wait, what is this? _My arms were wrapped around something? And… something smelled _really _bad. It was really hot, too…

My first thought, eyes still closed, was that it might've been a body pillow I purchased recently, but I racked my brain and couldn't think of any heated pillows that I recently bought. Besides, even if it was a so-called "heated body pillow" (do they even make those? Isn't that a fire hazard or something?) then _why_ would it smell gross? I make sure everything in my room smells really good! The owners at the shop in town, where I usually buy my bath soaps and things like that, know me so well because I buy so many items from there they practically give me stuff for free! So what the hell _is_ this?

My eyes would've probably shot open, but I was so lethargic and tired and my bed was so comfy… I didn't really pay attention during the whole night, I guess. But then, my hearing picked up something I hadn't heard before. Was it me? Wait… _snoring_? _Snoring?! _

And then, I put it together. Now, my eyes flashed open to drool, bad breath, and shockingly bright pink hair. _What the fuck?! What is he doing here? _It's… Natsu! Are you kidding me?

I almost screamed, but I controlled myself and stifled the yell that was stuck in my throat. I tried to escape his grip, but I realized his hands were around my waist, and he was hugging me like a pillow… kind of like I was, subconsciously. _Holy shit, this is so fucking embarrassing! I'm not even wearing a bra or anything! Why did this have to happen…_ Realizing what was going on, I tried to get out of his tight hold. My hands were pushing on his pecs, but he was such a deep sleeper, he didn't even notice. _I can't even get out of his grip, unless I want to wiggle underneath him or something… Shit shit shit shit shit! _What the hell am I supposed to do, just lay in bed _waiting_?

Natsu was mumbling something under his breath, and I couldn't really understand what he was saying, because I was kind of, well, _occupied_, at the moment, but when I looked back at him, his face had a pained expression. Ah, we have something in common now! Because it's really tiring trying to free yourself from Natsu's grasp. I think I'll have to go downtown one day and pick up some weights and work on my arms. He's making me feel so inadequate…

"Natsu, come on, let go already…" I quietly whispered, still pushing against his body, but he wouldn't move. I noticed Happy was sleeping on the end bedpost nearby, too. _Great. Just great. I can't wait for him to make fun of us somehow_.

That's what I figured would happen next, until suddenly, Natsu's grip on my waist tightened, presumably because he heard what I said (or he might've been dreaming), and my entire body was flung to the opposite side of Natsu and I basically fell off the bed onto the floor with a very loud _bang!_ Almost like an eruption. I didn't even know what happened until I realized I let out a loud _YELP_ when he threw me over and I found myself facing my wood floor. Yeah, my bed is not big enough for two people, really…

But, holy _shit_! I wasn't expecting that in the slightest. That really, _really _hurt… And it seems like it woke Natsu up, almost like I was his alarm clock. How lovely.

A sour expression crossed my face as Natsu bolted towards the side of the bed where he threw me, staring at me incredulously, as I was rubbing my head and leg. "Ow ow ow…" I breathed, and then I looked up at his large, sharp eyes, which were as wide as ever. Then, he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ahaha - ahahaha! Lucy, what are you doing on the floor?" He was nearly rolling on his back laughing, with Happy, also awake, joining in. _I don't believe this! They barge into my room, without me knowing, and do weird things to me and throw me over my own bed!_

Without any hesitation, I get up, straighten out my old t-shirt, and point at Natsu, whose face immediately drops. "Excuse me? You're the one who _threw _me on it! What are you even doing here, anyway?"

Natsu shrugged. "I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep, so I figured I head over here."

I looked at him skeptically and crossed my arms. "I lock all my doors and windows. How on earth did you get in?"

"There was a spare key under the mat!" he chuckled, rocking back and forth with his legs crossed.

_Holy shit… _I made a mental note to _never_ do that again.

It also hit me how I was dressed in front of Natsu. He was wearing his scarf, but not his vest, and I was standing in front of him in an old t-shirt, no bra, and lacy underwear. _Oh. Oh. _That's _why they were being so quiet_. I pulled the shirt down as far as it could go and felt my face growing hot and red as the seconds ticked by.

"GET OUT, GUYS!" I yelled, running to the bathroom and locking the door. My back pressed against it, I slid down to the tile floor and closed my eyes. _God damn it… _My heart was racing, and my mind was blank. _What the hell just happened? Am I still dreaming? Wake up, Lucy, wake up!_ I let my hands slap my reddened cheeks a bit, as if to try and wake up from this nightmare. Could I even call it a nightmare? I had no idea what to think… my thoughts were so clouded with what I was supposed to do now that Natsu and Happy were _both_ in my room and found zero fault in it. Especially in the situation I woke up in. If this gets to the guild… I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment and breathed slowly. _It's just Natsu… it's just Natsu… _

That was definitely a morning I won't forget.

* * *

><p><strong>after notes; <strong>thank you for reading! i didn't intend for this to be this long, but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! more coming soon!


	5. good morning, gray!

**notes;; **gray is such a punkass i love him  
>co-starring the loveable other punkass lyon vastia<br>this was so much fun to write omg  
>i hope u guys enjoy this chapter ! feel free to reviewfave/etc !

* * *

><p>Mornings suck. They suck ass.<p>

I'm totally not a morning person. It really takes someone like Erza yelling at me to get me out of my bed. And, I'll admit, I'm not the _cleanest_… but I beg to differ - if the shirt still smells ok, why not wear it? I usually take it off anyway. Pants too. To me, it's all the same. You know, just roll out of bed and throw something on, and wake up when you get to the guild. That's my usual protocol.

This morning was a bit different, though. I'm in my usual spot, legs dangling off the bed, sheets thrown everywhere, when I get a phone call. _What the …_? It's like 7 am, who the fuck is calling me?

Eyes half closed, I reach over to my bedside and look at the caller ID. _Holy fuck. It's Lyon_.

Alright, so he never calls me unless it's serious. But I'm still basically asleep, and it's too damn early to deal with his bullshit, so I don't really pay any mind and silence his call.

Two seconds after my ringtone dies out, I hear it again. And again. I know that Lyon is persistent as fuck and he's not gonna giving up until I pick up the phone. _Ugh, what the hell does he want? _

Defeated, I interrupt the ringtone and, now wide awake, I angrily answer. "LYON. It's too fucking early, what do you want? What could be so important that you're calling me _now_ of all times?"

"G-Gray, why did it take you so long to answer?! It's an EMERGENCY!" Lyon yelled so loud I had to move the phone away from ear. I felt like my eardrum was going to break.

"Bro, calm the hell down. What happened?"

"YOU, of ALL people, don't know? And you're in the damn guild with her!" He sounded so distressed and angry, and apparently, me not knowing what is happening ticked him off even more. Geez, sorry I don't know Telepathy, I can't read your fucking mind!

"Alright," I told him, grinding my teeth. "You wanna just tell me what's happening?"

"It's… J-Juvia-chan's birthday today, Gray! And I …" It seriously sounded like he was sniffling. "I don't know what to give her! Do you think you could swing by my place and help me out?"

What. In the hell. Is he thinking.

Me, help him out? _Why_ me? I mean, I know _why,_ per se, because I guess he figures I know Juvia really well, but, my advice for presents? I'm _super _bad at it. I usually just pick up something from a local store because I never know what to get. And knowing Lyon, he probably wants to get Juvia to really like him. But how on earth could I even help? Plus, he lives so far…

"Gray? Gray! I need you! Are you listening to me?"

Wow, he doesn't shut up for one minute, does he.

"Lyon, you live so far from me. How do you figure I could even help you pick a present for Juvia?"

"Well, uh…" he stammered a bit. "It's not that I need you to help me _get _a present… I already bought six."

"_SIX?_ Hold on, what? Why did you buy that many?!" He's so head over heels for her he went ahead and spent all of his Jewels to get six birthday presents for her. This is literally the most _absurd_ thing he's ever done. Love is so fucking strange, what the hell?

"I couldn't decide what she'd like, so I just bought all of them. I wanted to ask you which one you think she'd like the best. Chelia already recommended one to me. Look, you're like my brother, so I'm asking you as a fellow brother and guy in love -"

"I'm not in love."

"Whatever! I'm asking you to help me, okay! I'll make it up to you somehow. Here, if the trip is too far, I'll pick you up, okay? I heard the guild is throwing a party for her tonight, so I want to make sure I have everything."

"Who said you were invited," I responded blatantly.

Lyon huffed on the other end. "Shut the hell up, okay? Just… come on Gray, help me out. I promise I'll pay you back."

I rolled back onto the bed and closed my eyes. I guess if there's a reward in it… I just have to tell him which present I like best… _Ugh! _I totally wanted to sleep in today. Especially because it's my day off. But since I'm up already…

"FINE, Lyon. I'm taking the train and I'll be there soon. You better pay me back a shit ton, you woke me up, you know that, right?"

Lyon sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you! I'll see you soon!" I was about to respond sharply, but he hung on me almost instantly. How frazzled can he be?

I threw myself back on the bed and then made a mental reminder to freeze Lyon's ass once I leave his house. Just because.

My body felt heavy because I was still so tired, but I managed to make it out the door. Until I realized I wasn't wearing pants. Or a shirt. _Fuck…_ Backpedaling, I grabbed whatever I found on the floor and threw it on. I want to get this over with as quick as possible.

Finally, I made it to Lyon's house, which took _for-fucking-ever_ because he lives on the other side of town. The things I do for this guy. I don't know what he has planned to pay me back with, but it better be worth it.

I nearly stopped in my tracks. As if this morning couldn't get any weirder, Lyon was literally pacing outside his house. He was just… walking in fucking circles.

"Lyon, dude, what the hell are you doing?" I called out. I inched closer to him. He looked like he was sweating, maybe crying. I'm not even sure. What the hell is his deal? It's just a birthday present.

When he saw me, he immediately bolted towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "What took you so long, Gray? I've been waiting outside since I called you!"

Is he serious.

"You realize I live on the other side of town, _right_? I don't have wings, man!" I pushed him off slightly and he sighed heavily.

"Gray, this is so stressful! How do you manage to be around Juvia everyday?" His voice sounded so stressed out.

"First of all, I'm not. I go on jobs and everything. Second of all, can we get this over with? I have places to be." Namely my bed. Home. Sleeping. "Show me the damn presents so I can leave."

Lyon composed himself a bit and dragged me into his house. "Alright," he said, suddenly calmer. "So I was thinking that maybe this would be the best, or this one …"

I didn't hear a word he said. My eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. What the fuck did I just step into?

I don't think I've ever been to Lyon's house, now that I think about it. We were separated for such a long time, and it just never crossed my mind what his house might look like. I only knew the address because Lamia Scale is on the other side of town, and he texted it to me about forty times when I was on the train. But no way in _hell_ was I expecting this.

It seemed totally normal to Lyon, apparently, because he kept talking and showing me things but I wasn't paying attention.

His house was literally covered in Juvia.

There were tons of Juvia plushes and toys and pillows and posters and pictures and _everything_ you could possibly imagine that could have Juvia's face on it, he had it. I've seen some of the products at the stores they sell in Fiore, since they make a huge market off of us mages, but I… didn't know the line was this extensive. Or at least, that one person could _have_ this many things…

"Lyon, what the fuck is this?" I mustered.

He looked up at me and put down what appeared to be a Juvia plush. "What? What do you mean?"

I pointed to the nearest picture of Juvia. "Y-you're house…? Is all Juvia?"

"Of course! OK, so do you think this body pillow is a good idea?" He tapped me with the pillow itself, and I jumped back when I saw what was on it.

"Yo, what the fuck, you're on a fucking _body pillow_?! How did you even do that?"

Lyon laughed. "They do that now! I saw Juvia give one to you, so I thought she might like it. But then again, she might like the plushes, since she has ones of you, too, but maybe…"

"LYON. Calm down, okay? This is insane. This is so insane. Just… Juvia probably won't care what you give her. To be honest though, give her the body pillow. I don't think anyone would want to see that in someone's own house… Jesus…"

"Gray, come on, help me out!" Lyon's eyes were pleading with me, but this was just too much. "Did you even get Juvia a present?"

Well, _fuck_.

That effectively stopped me in my tracks and my chest hurt. I _didn't_ get Juvia a present, and all this time I was preaching…

Sensing my shock, Lyon shook his head. "Fine, if you're not going to be helpful, I'll give you your reward." He dug through a mess of objects and handed me a plush of Juvia, complete with her longer blue hair and dress. Lyon, sitting on the floor, looked quite smug. "Now you have a present to give Juvia. I wish you'd have been more help though."

Bending down, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I've been enough help. Give her the fucking body pillow and move on. Maybe redecorate a bit, too."

I left Lyon in his eternal despair about Juvia and carried the plush with me. _I can't believe they make these things…_ As I was walking back to catch the next train, I took note of the plush itself. It was actually made pretty well. It was even blushing. Okay, I had to admit, it was _kinda_ cute. I just hope she won't get the wrong idea if I give it to her…

When I got back to my dorm, after what felt like forever, I decided to restart my crazy fucking morning and fell asleep once again, with the Juvia plush inadvertently next to me.

I guess this morning, all things considered, wasn't the _worst_. I do have a present for Juvia, now, and I guess I helped Lyon in some way… though I do wish I was able to sleep in more. But if anyone, _especially_ Juvia, caught me right now, I'd probably die of embarrassment.

Imagining this, I buried my head into my pillow and tried to suppress a blush. _Damn it…_

* * *

><p><strong>after notes: <strong>hope you guys enjoyed it! sorry it took me so long to write another morning for these nerds :/ but i hope you enjoyed gray's! more coming soon :))


End file.
